


a hit and some red

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life, Soccer, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: And so it continued for a few rounds until Robin got an extremely good kick going straight for the goal, and before Theo could think, the ball hit him right in the face, on his nose.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 20





	a hit and some red

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge. Prompt: nosebleed
> 
> I am BACK. I had some nuggets and a McFlurry and am ready to write more

They had been playing soccer, just the two of them for fun in Theo’s backyard. Or, well, it was them taking turns of them trying to score some goals while the other tried to catch the balls.

And it was really fun, Theo and Robin and been playing for way over an hour, shouting a mix of encouragement and playful insults to one another as they kept on shooting. Robing was objectively better at scoring goals than Theo was, but they both knew that if they had been playing basketball Theo would have easily won over him ten times over because of his hard work on the school team.

This was not a competition though, but a fun harmless game between boyfriends, and they had just switched from Robin being the goalie to Theo. He was pretty confident in his role, since this was the only role in soccer where he was allowed to use his hands, which made it a bit more familiar.

“Are you ready to take me on Robin? I’m gonna kick your ass!” he happily shouted.

  
“Let’s see about that!” Robin replied, and shot his first ball.

And so it continued for a few rounds until Robin got an extremely good kick going straight for the goal, and before Theo could think, the ball hit him right in the face, on his nose. He cursed, and the pain came afterward, a bit lingering.

“Theo, are you okay?” Robin asked, and he nodded until he wiped his nose with his hand and saw something warm and red smeared on it, blood. He was having a nosebleed.

He cursed again.

  
“Nosebleed.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean t…”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not your fault, this just happens from time to time.”

“Okay.” Robin said and took the stray water bottle that they had placed by the side of the goal and handed it to him. “Here, drink. Now let’s hope your dad won’t kill me when we go inside the house and see you’re injured.”

He heard Theo laugh.

  
“I think you should start to run now, my little hobgoblin. Your power or not, my dad will manage to hunt you down.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
